The present disclosure relates generally to delivery systems for vitamins, supplements, therapeutic pharmaceutical compounds and other such active ingredients. In particular, edible delivery systems for active ingredients are described. In some embodiments, the edible delivery systems may comprise novel bite-size confectionaries.
Known delivery systems for vitamins and other active ingredients are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, some users may have difficulty swallowing conventional active ingredient delivery systems such as pills or capsules. While there are some examples of conventional edible vitamins, these conventional edible vitamins may be difficult and unpleasant to eat, due at least in part to their size and/or dense chalky texture. Furthermore, the texture of “gummy” type vitamins may make them chewy and difficult to eat, while at the same time limiting the amount of active ingredients that can be added.
Thus, there exists a need for edible delivery systems for active ingredients that improve upon and advance the design of known edible delivery systems for active ingredients. Examples of new and useful edible delivery systems for active ingredients relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Furthermore, there is an inherent challenge of using traditional food forms as a form of edible delivery system for dietary supplements subject to 21 CFR Part 111, or over-the-counter drugs subject to 21 CFR Part 211, as these regulations require that the traditional food form stay stable and safe for an extended shelf life beyond that of the traditional food form, and that the active ingredients within the traditional food form maintain label claim through the extended shelf life period.
Thus, there exists a need for an edible delivery system for active ingredients that improves upon and advances the shelf life of both the traditional food form and the active ingredients within the traditional food form. Examples of new and useful edible delivery systems for active ingredients, in the form of a dry aerated foam-like confectionary, that improves upon and advances the shelf life of both the confectionary and the active ingredients within the confectionary through the combination of reduced water content and water activity, and in some embodiments, an edible coating, are discussed below.